bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Reed Wahl
"City of Lost Children" inspiration? This may be examined for speculation, but does anyone believe that the in-game version of Reed Wahl with the headpiece was inspired by the blind scientist (I forgot his name) from City of Lost Children? It may be coincidental, but look how much he resembles Reed Wahl with the headpiece: http://i204.photobucket.com/albums/bb288/jdpennington1976/CityofLostChildrenavi_000674632.jpg Coincidence? Evans0305 10:41, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I love that movie from Jean-Pierre Jeunet. I think it was some source of inspiration for BioShock 1st because of its watery and dark ambient. but for the "cyclope" (they are named like that in the movie), frankly I don't know. Pauolo 16:14, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Picture of in-game model Could somebody please upload an image of his in-game model for the article? I'd do it myself, but I'm bad at getting good screenshots, and mine always turn out wrong, and I'm unsure how to upload it? It could be useful for the article to have that as a picture, as well as the portrait and radio image.--Fijure 20:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sadly I only have old (really old) screenshots of the German PS3 version of the game, but perhaps they can still be used when they're cut? http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl1uu9s.jpg http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl2jutg.jpg http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl3wuxi.jpg http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl4buo9.jpg http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl5ruqv.jpg http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl6luc1.jpg http://www.abload.de/img/reedwahl71uwb.jpg -- The Sanity Assassin 05:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) - Look at the picture of Wahl. Not a pocket protector, but the whole lower two front pockets are filled with pens. Testxyz (talk) 15:40, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Electric Buck Shotgun?! I had an eyeful of Reed's shotgun, then I noticed that electric spark spouted from his shotgun. It is definitely not from his Electro bots. Is Reed Wahl the first splicer type enemy that uses special Ammo?! Here are screenshots taken from game. Bioshock2_2013-10-06_11-00-55-819.png Bioshock2_2013-10-06_11-01-21-835.png Bioshock2_2013-10-06_11-01-27-925.png Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Accent? What is Wahl's accent? I sort of figured it was Russian. Anyways, I think it's noteworthy for the page. It tells a bit about his background. "Space. The final frontier." ~The-Artist-64 (talk) 05:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC)The-Artist-64 Wahl vs. Kyburz Interestingly, the filename for the sign in Kyburz' Office is Signs_Eng_Shader_OfficeOfWahl. Was Reed Wahl meant to have been in the original Bioshock? The same thing happened for Stephenson for the Sinclair Spirits sign filename and Ava Tate for Lamb's Garden. UpgradeTech (talk) 19:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Unlikely. :Remember that the makers of BioShock 2 were not the same as BioShock. Yes, there were some similar participants, but I think that Wahl and Stephenson were just names that they wanted to choose. As BioShock was developed, the designers sought to thank Scott Sinclair and Jay Kyburz for their immense help. That leaves the names usable for the sequels. The Tate/Lamb thing was simply the result of the story evolving and Dionysus Park's role changing. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:44, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Quote Where does the quote on top of the article originate from? The Predictive Equation contains only a part: "My outlook was... limited before.". I can't find the rest. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:23, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like a BioShock 2 Loading Screen Quotes. UpgradeTech (talk) 17:44, July 18, 2016 (UTC)